<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home by dumbasserself</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918671">home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbasserself/pseuds/dumbasserself'>dumbasserself</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbasserself/pseuds/dumbasserself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason loved their house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by and based on MelChan1003's work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason loved their house.</p><p>He loved the polished wooden floors that made their footsteps echo when Will wanted to dance with one of them. The plants on every surface, threatening to swallow them someday. Seriously, there were plants on the bathroom shelves, the edge of the bathtub, all over the floor; a tall one in the kids room so they wouldn't pull the leaves, although they <em>had</em> managed to get their revenge by drawing on the trunk with neon markers, instead. It was part hobby, part healing for Percy and for Will, idea of Will's therapist.</p><p>He loved the huge, old white comforter that his husbands always forgot (or just chose) not to tidy in the rush of the morning. The art that Will had hung on the walls, colorful and miraculously complementing the rest of the bedroom. He loved the rug in their living room where their children liked to roll and, one memorable time, be burrito-ed in. He loved their kitchen, which wasn't that big, but somehow had learned to accomodate all of them as Nico and Jason tried to fix lunch and the children "helped". He loved the beach, five minutes away by foot. Loved Percy waking him up before dawn to ask him to go jogging with him in the sand. He loved watching the sunrise with Percy warm in his arms, loved coming back to Will and Nico kissing them goodmorning and asking how the sky looked today.</p><p>He loved Saturday mornings, when they would play theater, choose a fairytale and play it by memory. He loved his kids running to greet Will and him at the door when they arrived from work. Loved tucking their kids in at night, although, according to them, Nico and Will were the best storytellers, which wasn't really a surprise to anyone.</p><p>There was something about their low mattress and the big windows and all the empty space perfect for dancing or running or making a mess. Something about the familiar terrible jokes and the stories and the routine of waking up-work-home-bed. Something about the sureness that they'd all fought so far for.</p><p>Something about embracing one or all of his husbands at night before sleeping. About stopping Percy from destroying his laptop when another one of his Master's deadlines approached. About having Will convince his kids to eat their greens with tales of nutrients and palates. About Nico's laughter sneaking in through the kitchen window when he was outside, playing with the kids and the dogs. About helping Percy with his trauma and Will with his self-hatred and Nico with his grievance and sadness. About having them help him with finances and loneliness and fears. He loved both the kisses that felt familiar and the kisses that felt new.</p><p>He never thought he would get to have this. Or rather, he'd hoped, gods he'd <em>hoped</em>, but he didn't know that it could be real. That he could be at peace. That most of his worries could be centered around Elly being enemies with a classmate and biting him, and Chris maybe having to ingest a supplement because he refused to eat fish -- Percy, of course, was proud and impressed, while Will pretended he wasn't.</p><p>It was jazz at night after the kids were tucked in bed and a wine bottle had been opened. It was way too many Disney songs that he'd never expected to memorize. It was their dumb ongoing contest of who could make the best pun using the letter magnets on the refrigerator. It was peace, and love, and being stressed by normal things. It was early mornings, and early nights, and Will lightly snoring and Nico whipping his hair to the sound of heavy metal to make Troy and Elly laugh, and Percy being terrible at yoga because he <em>still</em> insisted in admiring Will's beautiful form and poses beside him instead of focusing on his own. It was family in its best form. Happiness.</p><p>It was home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>